El crepúsculo de Rachel
by laulau2311
Summary: Quinn era mi complemento y yo el suyo. Asco de Summary mejor pasar dentro. El rating cambiara , ambientado en crepusculo.
1. Prologo

Mi nombre es Quinn Fabray y hay tres cosas de las que estoy completamente segura.

Primera Rachel es un Vampiro

Segunda Una parte de ella tiene sed de sangre , de mi sangre.

Y tercera Estoy total y perdidamente enamorada de ella desde el momento en que la conocí.


	2. 3 Vulturis - , la verdad y viaje a Forks

**Puntos qu remarcar de esta historia**

**-Quinn no ha sido mala con Rachel , ya que esta enamorada de ella**

**-No existe ni Finchel , ni Fuinn , ni Puckleberry ni Quick**

**-Ocure en 2009 , salvo que se entra en amanecer 1y 2**

**Ahora les dejo con la historia.**

**3 Vulturis - , la verdad y viaje a Forks**

Nos encontrábamos en una clase normal de glee , ensayando para las regionales que eran de aqui dos semanas. Justamente estábamos ensayando la canción solista , Valerie de Amy Winhouse , la cual cantaba Santana y , Britt y Mike llevaban la voz cantante en el baile cuando la puerta fue abierta dando paso a dos personas. Un chico moreno y muy musculoso el cual parecía un levantador profesional de pesas y una rubia la cual parecía una modelo de pasarela, ambos con una belleza que se vería kilómetros de distancia.

** :** En que puedo ayudaros chicos.

Estamos buscando a nuestra hermana pequeña.

Eso nos asombro a todos , pero nos quedamos mas asombrados cuando Rachel se levanto a abrazar-los a ambos.

**R:** Emmett , Rose , que haceis aquí?

**Em:** Te necesitamos en casa estrella , Bella te necesita .

**R: **Que a pasado ?

**Ro**: Esta embarazada.

Rachel se puso hecha una furia y no paraba de dar vueltas por todo el salon despotricando sobre un tall Edward.

**R**: Os juro que Edward me va escuchar , no tendrá tierra suficiente donde esconder-se , como se le ocurre , Bella es demasiado fragil . Mierda , Emm , Rose , los Vulturis?

Los Vulturis están enterados de todo , querida Rachel – Todos dirigimos nuestras miradas hacia la puerta , dode acababan de aprecer tres nuevos individuos , una chica y dos chicos , todos atabiados con raras vestimentas incluyendo unas capas y los tres con los ojos rojos

**R**: Jane.

**J:** Así es querida Rachel , pero hazme un favor y vuelve a tu verdadera forma , total todos estos Humanos ya han sido condenados al vernos a nosotros.

Ante nuestros ojos el cuerpo de Rachel fue envuelto por una extraña luz , la cual al desaparecer nos dejo a todos impresionados . Rachel no era Rachel . Delante de nosotros teniamos un una joven peliroja , mucho mas alta que Brittany , delgada y de facciones preciosas , mas que las de antes , porque a mi ojo Rachel siempre a sido preciosa , por dentro y por fuera , por eso me enamore de ella.

**J: **Que gusto volver a ver la autentica apariencia de Rachel Cullen.

Eso me volvió a dejar impacta , volví a la realidad gracias a la voz de Santana.

**S:** Venga ya esa no es Rachel y los enanos blancuchos esos de donde los habéis sacado , del circo ?

**J:** Maldita humana insolente.

Todo paso muy rápido , de un momento a otro la rubia de ojos rojos se lanzo hacía Santana , pero lo fue imposible llegar a ella ya que el cuerpo de Rachel se interpuso en su camino , imposibilitando-le el paso.

**R:** No vas a tocar-le el pelo a ninguno de ellos Jane , antes tendrás que matarme.

**Q**: No ! - grite mientras me levantaba de mi silla.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia mi .

_J: _Pero que tenemos aquí , esta pobre humana se ha enamorado de la pequeña Cullen- dijo mientras se acercaba a mi , de un momento a otro me vi detrás del cuerpo de Rachel imposibilitando-me ver a Jane.

**R:** No los tocaras y menos a ella.

J: Tu tua cantante .

**Ro:** Largaos de aquí Jane sino acabareis mal parados.

**J: **Hemos venido a impartir sentencia , la cual es la muerte del individuo mas poderoso del Clan Cullen , aquel que podría imposibilitar la victoria de los Vulturis.

**Em: **Nadie toca a un Cullen .

De un momento a otro , Rosalie , Emmett y Rachel se habían lanzado hacía los recién llegados , arrojándose directamente a una encarnizada lucha . El primero en caer fue el mas bajo de los recién llegados , a mano de Rosalie , la cual al acabar ayudo a Emmett con el mas alto , que sufrió el mismo destino que su compañero a los pocos segundos.

**R:** Rinde-te Jane .

**J: **Jamas , un Vulturi no se rinde nunca.

Jane se volvió a lanzar contra Rachel , la cual en un rápido momento la tenia inmovilizada entre sus brazos , Rose fue mas rápida y de un solo movimiento le arranco la cabeza , al igual que habían hecho con los otros dos.

Rachel , al acabar estaba en shock , lo único que pude hacer fue envolverla entre mis brazos , poco a poco Rachel fue reaccionando hasta que sus brazos estaban en mi cintura pegándome a su pecho.

**K:** Que.. que acaba de passar?

**R:** Solo dime una cosa Kurt , crees en lo sobre natural?

**K: **Hasta hace un momento no , pero despues de lo que he visto no se que creer .

**S:** Que eres ?

**R:** Soy el depredor mas letal sobre la tierra.

**S: **Que coño eres Rachel?

**R:** Un vampiro.

**S:** Jajjajaj que vas a ser un vampiro , no existen.

**R: **Que quieres que haga que te demuestre mi autentico yo Santana?

**S**: Levanta ese piano.

Rachel se separo de mi y se acerco hasta el piano , el cual levanto con una sola mano ganándose gemidos de sorpresa por parte de todo el coro , menos por parte de Brittany y Puck , cosa que me extraño pero Santana se adelanto a mi.

**S:** Britt Britt porque no te sorprendes.

**Br: **Simplemente ya lo sabia .

**S:** Como.

**Br:** Soy lo mismo que ella San , de hecho nos consideramos familia.

El cuerpo de Britt empezó a cambiar , su piel se puso mas pálida que de costumbre y sus ojos cambiaron de azul celeste a un color dorado , el mismo color que los ojos de Rachel y sus hermanos.

**S: **Me lo creo , me lo creo . No me dijas que Puckerman es un hombre lobo?

**P:** Exactamente eso Santana , pero realmente somos metamorfos.

**S:** Vale , es demasiado raro , donde están las cámaras.

**Br:** No hay cámaras San , todo es real.

**R: **Chicos , Brittany es capaz de haceros olvidar todo lo vivido aquí , estaréis a salvo si no lo sabéis.

**Q: **Me niego a olvidar esto , estoy enamorada de ti Rachel y me niego a que me borren la memoria .

**S: **Yo igual , amo a Brittany y amo todo lo que es.

Todos los demás , menos Puck , pasaron por manos de Brittany , quien les borro la memoria , y estos después se marcharon.

**Ro:** Rache te necesitamos en casa , Ponlas al día nosotros nos desharemos de los cadáveres de los Vulturis.

**Q: **Que nos tenéis que contar ?

**R: **Alguna sabe italiano?

**S:** Yo se algo.

**Br**: Que significa " La tua cantante"?

**S: **Tu cantante y eso que?

**R:** Cuando eres uno de los nuestros, como debéis suponer nos alimentamos de sangre , pero en nuestra familia y la de Britt nos consideramos vegetarianos ya que solo cazamos animales. Cada vampiro la persona que posee una sangre que es extremadamente tentadora para ese vampiro como el vino mas suculento, el manjar mas exquisito. Le llaman "la tua cantante" por que la sangre de tal persona "canta" para el vampiro a la que le es sumamente tentadora. Para mi la sangre de Quinn es sumamente tentadora , seria mi marca personal de heroína.

**Q:** Pero si soy tu Tua Cantante como que no me has matado

**R:** Mis sentimientos hacia ti son mucho mas poderosos que mi sed de tu sangre , nunca me perdonaría acabar con la vida del ser que me ha devuelto las ganas de seguir viviendo.

Me acerque a Rachel y uní mis labios con los suyos , juro que sentí fuegos artificiales en mi interior.

**Br:** San tu ya sabes mis sentimientos hacia ti así que no tengo que explicartelo , simplemente te amo.

**Em:** Chicas lamentamos interrumpir pero tenemos que irnos.

**S:** A donde ?

**Br:** A nuestro hogar , Forks , pero antes tenemos que pasar por casa de Rachel a buscar el coche.

**Ro**: De hecho , no hace falta , ya esta esperando fuera , junto a todas vuestras cosas.

**S: **Pero y nuestras familias ?

**Ro:** Tranquilas por eso , me he hecho pasar por la ayudante de vuestra entrenadora y las he convencido de que estaréis un tiempo fuera por una competición y por el tema de los vampiros tranquilas , la manada de Puck , se encarga de eso.

**Q: **Pues entonces va monos.

Me agarré a la mano de Rachel y entrelace nuestros dedos recibiendo una sonrisa por parte de la persona que amaba.

Al salir del instituto nos encontramos de cara con un BMW X1 y un Jeep Wrangler , ambos en color rojo.

**S:** Cual es el tuyo Rach?

**R: **El BMW , porque?

**S:** Yo quiero conducir-lo.

**Em: **Que quiere conducir-lo dice ajajajaj.

**S:** Porque , que pasa?

**Ro:** Rachel es tan posesiva con su coche que solo se lo deja a Edward , su mellizo. Y a la unica que deja meter-le la mano al motor es ami , ni a Alice que es su hermana favorita le deja coger-lo.

**S:** Rachie , no me dejaras nunca jamas?

**R: **El BMW solo lo toco yo , te conformarías con conducir mi otro coche?

**S:** Que coche es ?

**R:** Un mustang.

**S:** Claro que me conformo.

**Em:** Bueno pues arriba señoritas que cuanto antes salgamos antes llegamos.

Nos subimos al coche de Rach , yo delante y las chicas detrás , nada mas arrancar el Jeep , el motor del BMW se encendió produciendo un leve ronroneo .

Nada mas salir del aparcamiento Rach conecto el parrot y llamo a su hermano.

**E: **Si?

**R:** Edward Anthony Masen Cullen de Swan , como se te ocurre dejar a Bella embarazada.

**E:** He he he , hecha el freno enana , no sabia que fuera posible , todo ocurrió por sorpresa.

**R: **Que sepas que como me vuelvas a llamar enana te arranco la cabeza , y ahora me dejas mas calmada al saber que el embarazo a sido por accidente , como esta Bella?

**E: **Como puede estar al estar embarazada de un vampiro .

**R:** Sabes , cuando entras en modo emo no te aguanto pasame a Bella.

**B:** Diga?

**R: **Bells soy yo.

**B:** Hola Rach , te hecho de menos , cuando nos veremos?

**R:** Voy de camino para allá.

**B:** Genial, hecho de menos a mi cuñada favorita.

De golpe se oyó por detrás un "_Oye"_ procedente de una voz femenina.

**B: **Alice , tu eres mi mejor amiga y mi segunda cuñada favorita , no te pongas celosa de tu hermana.

**A:** Hola Rach.

**R:** Hola Ali , están papa y mama por ahí ?

**Car**: Estamos aquí hija porque?

**R:** Una palabra , Vulturis.

**Es:** Que ha pasado?

**R: **Han venido con intención de aniquilarme , Jane , Alec y Felix , pero Em , Rose y yo nos hemos encargado de ellos.

Te has cargado a tres de las mejores armas de Aro?- dijo otra voz masculina.

**R:** Hola Jas , por algo soy la mejor luchadora de la familia , después de ti y digamos que no les hemos dado tiempo para que utilicen sus armas.

**J: **Estoy orgulloso de ti Rach.

**R: **Lo se Jas , de paso te habiso que va a haber mas humanas en casa a parte de Bells.

**A:** No me digas que por fin estas con Quinn y Britt con Santana.

**R:** Pues no te lo digo , total eres el duende visionario , lo sabes todo.

**A: **Oye , no soy un duende.

**R:** Si , si lo que tu digas . Mama te seria molestia poner una cama en mi habitación y habilitar la del altillo para Britt y Santana?

**Es:** No es problema cielo.

**R:** Gracias mama , nos vemos , os quiero.

**El resto de los Cullen : **Y nosotros a ti.

Rach corta la llamada y siguió conduciendo.

**S**: Oye una pregunta cuantos sois y desde cuando eres así?

**R: **En total somos 8 vampiros en el clan Cullen , nuestro padre Carlisle , nuestra madre Esme , y mis hermanos Emmett , Jasper y Edward , y hermanas solo tengo a Rosalie y Alice. Pero Bella y Quinn al ser pareja de uno de nosotros se convierten automáticamente en un Cullen. Soy asi desde 1918 , cuando a la edad de 17 años , tanto mi hermano y yo nos estábamos muriendo de gripe española y Carlisle nos convirtió en lo que somos , siendo así los primeros miembros del Clan Cullen.

**S:** Quinn tu novia tiene mas de 100 años, sales con un vejestorio.

**Br: **No te pases , a mi lado Rach es un bebe.

**S:** Cuantos años tienes tu , mi amor.

**Br:** 789.

**S: **Joder Britt si que eres mayor , por cierto estas muy bien , que crema usas?

Todas nos comenzamos a reír , pude oír la estruendosa risa de Emmett al ponernos a la par con el Jeep, al momento el coche anuncio una llamada entrante de Emmett.

**R: **Dime Emmett.

**Em:** Enserio a hecho la broma de la crema?

**R:** Así es hermanito.

**Em:** Joder , esta chica me cae bien , Santana tu y yo tenemos que trabajar juntos en una broma.

**S:** Trato hecho Em.

**R:** Rose cuanto queda para la gasolinera mas cercana?

**Ro**: Como una hora Rach.

**R:** Gracias Rosie.

**Ro:** De nada hermanita.

**R**: Otra , te recuerdo que soy mayor que tu.

**Ro**: Ups que miedo.

**R: **Sabes que le puedo decir a Alice lo que le paso a su vestido de Channel.

**Ro:** No por favor , quiero seguir teniendo la cabeza en su sitio , haré lo que quieras pero no se lo digas.

**R:** Sencillamente no quiero volver a veros a Emmett y a ti intentando darme un sobrino , bastante fue para mi que me destrozarais un piano, no quiero que me destrocéis algo mas.

**Ro: **Prometido.

Rache colgó la llamada.

**Br:** Rach que hizo Rose con el vestido de Ali.

**R:** Lo mancho de grasa de auto.

**S:** Y solo por eso , Alice seria capaz de arrancarle la cabeza?

**R: **Alice puede ser muy vengativa cuando quiere , pero es un trozo de pan. Una vez por mes , Alice nos hace desfilar a mi y a Rose con sus propios modelos . Hubo una vez en que no se como fui capaz me escape justo a tiempo para no tener que hacer de modelo , cuando llegue a casa un tacón me pego directo en la frente y a los dos segundo tenia a Alice frente a mi , solo me dijo la palabra "corre" , y yo corrí lo mas rápido que pude , me persiguió durante todo un día por los montes que hay al lado de nuestra casa , necesite que Jasper , la dejara en un estado de supor para que se tranquilizara y yo pudiera volver a casa y cambiarme de ropa , ya que Alice me la había destrozado entera.

**Br:** Bueno yo me acuerdo cuando Emmett le rayo sin querer la puerta de su Porshe , Emmett sufría bromas constantemente.

**Q, S: **No meterse con Alice , apuntado.

Media hora después paramos en una gasolinera para que San y yo pudieramos descansar , comer algo y hacer nuestras necesidades.

R: Britt , no se lo digas a nadie, pero vas a coger el coche y yo me pasare atrás , quiero un tiempo con Quinn.

**Q:** Yupi- Grite

**R:** Cielo , baja la voz.

**Q:** Lo siento amor.

Al volver a aprender camino Rach y yo nos pasamos a la parte de atrás del coche , donde yo iba entre los brazos de Rachel con mi cabeza en su pecho.

**R: **Lo siento se que estoy muy fría.

Era cierto que estaba fría , pero para mi era un frio agradable , ya que provenia de ella.

**Q: **Me gusta , estas fría pero es agradable.

Rach uní sus labios con los míos , aquí vuelven los fuegos artificiales.

No se en que momento me dormí , pero al despertarme , estaba delante de una preciosa mansion en tonos blancos.

Fui sacada de mis pensamientos , por unos besos que se dirigían de mi cuello a mis labios.

**R:** Buenos días cielo . Bienvenida a Forks.

**Q:** Buenos dias , mi amor.

Rach me ayudo a bajar del coche. En la puerta de la mansion nos esperaban 5 personas . Tres hombres y dos mujeres. Dos rubios y un pelirrojo que deduje que era el hermano de Rach , Edward. Las mujeres , eran las dos de estatura baja y cuerpo delgado, una con el pelo castaño oscuro peinado en una bonita melena y la otra con el pelo negro , con cada punta de cada mechón apuntando a una dirección diferente.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Rachel se vio envuelta entre los brazos de ambas mujeres , las cules le llenaron la cara de besos.

Al salir de entre sus brazos , Rache se coloco detras de mi y me abrazo.

**R:** Familia , os presento a Quinn Fabray , la mujer de mi vida , mi novia , mi compañera y mi Tua Cantante . Mi amor , te presento a mi padre Carlise , el rubio de pelo lacio , Jasper el rubio de pelo rizado , Edward , el pelirrojo , mi madre Esme , la del pelo castaño oscuro y a Alice , el duende de pelo negro.

**A:** Te he dicho que no soy un duende.

**R:** Bueno , pues Alice el gnomo.

**Br:** Bueno , pues yo os presento a Santana , mi novia y todo lo que ha dicho Rach de Quinn , que sino es muy largo.

**A:** Rach me encanta que estés aquí , pero ese look me mata , vete a cambiar tienes tu ropa encima de tu cama.

Rach se coloco delante mio agachada como pidiendo que me subiera a su espalda y eso fue lo que hice .

**R: **Cierra los ojos cielo.

Le hice caso , sentí como el viento movía mi pelo y de un momento a otro ya no , abrí los ojos y me encontré en un habitación preciosa , parte de sus paredes eran de cristal , había una cama , un televisor enorme y una estantería llena de libros y CD's de Musica.

Perdí de vista un momento a Rach , pero al segundo siguiente la tenia ante mi, vestida con unos Sky jeans grises y una camisa ¾ negra , unas bailarinas plateadas y con ese hermoso pelo pelirrojo suelto, llevando en el brazo unos sky jeans azules , una camiseta con la palabra "Love" , un cardigan gris y unas bailarinas azules.

**R:** Alice a pensado que preferirías cambiarte el uniforme , y me a dado esto con el mensaje " Mi cuñada es muy guapa y esto le sentara de perlas" , así que a qui tienes , el baño esta saliendo a la derecha.

Me fui al baño y me cambie , todo era de mi talla , al llegar a la habitación Rache estaba estirada en al cama , por lo que me acosté a su lado y inmediatamente sus brazos me rodearon.

**Q:** Oye tu le has dicho mis tallas a tu hermana?

**R: **No amor, porque?

**Q:** Porque toda la ropa es de mi talla.

**R:** Bueno posiblemente Alice ya lo supiera de antes , Alice puede ver el futuro.

**Q:** Y tu que dones tienes?

**R:** Todos.

**Q:** Como?

**R:** Mi don se considera el don esponja , ya que copio todos los dones que detecto y los controlo si hacer que su poseedor original lo pierda. Vamos a abajo todavía tienes que conocer a otro miembro de mi familia.

**Q: **Quien?

**R:** La esposa de mi hermano , Bella.

Bajamos dos pisos , para llegar a la planta principal donde estaba el salón, donde una castaña estaba sentada en el sofa arropada por una manta bastante curiosa.

**R: **Hola Bells.

**B:** Hola Rach y hola...

**R:** Bells te presento a Quinn , mi novia y mi compañera.

**B:** Si es así , hola cuñada.

**Q: **Hola Bella.

Rach me llevo hacia el sofá de enfrente en el que estaba Bella se sentó y me hizo sentarme en su regazo y que conste que no me quejo.

**R:** Como esta el bebe Bells.

**E:** No podemos saber , la placenta no deja ver-lo cuando hacemos una ecografia.

**R: **Osea que sexo sorpresa , Bells ya tienes pensado los nombres?

**B: **Si , si es chico E.J , Edward Jacob y si es chica Renesmee Carlie Elizabeth Cullen Swan , las madrinas serian tus hermanas al igual que los padrinos serían tus hermanos , pero en el caso que a Edward y a mi nos pasará algo tu tendrías la custodia.

**R: **Sabes me encanta que lleve mi segundo nombre y se que nunca os pasara nada pero si os pasará lo protegería con mi vida.

**E:** Lo sabemos Rach , pero ahora que tengo a mi cuñada aquí , porque no nos cuestas un poco de ti Quinn.

**Q:** Bueno , mi nombre es Quinn Fabray , tengo 17 años , voy al mismo instituto y glee club que Rachel y soy la capitana de las animadoras.

**B: **Y desde cuando estas enamorada de Rach?

**Q: **Desde el momento en que la conocíamos

**B: **En eso estamos igual , ambas nos enamoramos de los Masen nadamas conocecr-los.

**Q:** Los Masen?

**R:** Cariño , mi nombre antes de ser una Cullen era Rachel Elizabeth Masen.


	3. La disculpa y un día de chicas

**En el anterior capitulo...**

_**B: **Y desde cuando estas enamorada de Rach?_

_**Q: **Desde el momento en que la conocíamos_

_**B: **En eso estamos igual , ambas nos enamoramos de los Masen nada mas conocer-los._

_**Q:** Los Masen?_

_**R:** Cariño , mi nombre antes de ser una Cullen era Rachel Elizabeth Masen._

**La disculpa y el día de chicas**

**Quinn P.V**

Charlamos un rato mas con el hermano de Rachel y su mujer cuando se oye el chirrido de unas ruedas . Deje que Rachel se levantara para ver que pasaba , pero me sorprendió al guiarme a mi también hasta el piso de abajo , acompañando-la.

Al llegar a la planta baja puede ver que acababan de llegar 5 personas , 4 mujeres y un hombre . Todos completamente hermosos . Las mujeres eran tres rubias , cada una de una tonalidad diferente pero hermosa y una castaña . El hombre era como la ultima de las mujeres.

Sentí un ráfaga de viento pasar por delante mio y al siguiente segundo Britt era abrazada por esas cuatro mujeres y siendo observada de cerca con una sonrisa en su bello rostro , pero no mas bello que el de mi Rachel. Me preguntaba quienes seria , pero alguien se me adelanto.

**S:**Britt Britt , quienes son ?

**Br:** San , Quinn os presento a mi familia , los Denali. Mis hermanas , Tanya la del pelo rizado , Kate la del pelo liso y Irina la de el pelo ondulado . Y ellos son Carmen y Eleazar quienes son mis padres a efectos prácticos.

**K:** Bueno como ha dicho mi hermana yo soy Kate y Britt nos habías dicho que tenias que presentaros a alguien.

**Br:** Asi es Kate – se acerco a San y cogió su mano , entrelazando sus dedos- Familia os presento a Santana , mi compañera , mi alma gemela y mi Tua Cantante.

De un momento a otro San se vio rodeada por los brazos de las hermana de Britt , quienes les decian que gracias por aparecer en la vida de su hermana.

**R:** Mierda.

**K:** Que pasa Rach.

De un momento a otro Rach había salido volando al haber recibido el impacto de un enorme lobo , el cual al volver a estar Rach en el suelo se posiciono encima y comenzó a ¿ lamer-le la cara?

**R:** Seth jajaj , Seth para .

El lobo dejo que Rachel se levantara y al estar completamente recta Rachel se abrazo al lobo y comenzó a acariciarle detrás de las orejas lo que provoco que el lobo se despatarrara del gusto en el suelo.

Cullen , deja de mimar a Seth , Seth ve a cambiar de fase y ponte algo encima- dijo una voz masculina que sonaba desde el bosque.

**R: **Que conste que yo no lo he llamada eh . Como estas Jake?

Del bosque apareció un muchacho que tenia cierto parecido con Puck. Alto , de pelo castaño y mu musculoso , como lo se , el hecho de que fuera sin camiseta ayuda.

**Ja:** Bien Rach y … Bella?

**R:** En casa , puedes entrar tienes permiso y tranquilo Rosalie no esta.

**Ja: **Genial la barbie maléfica no esta.

**R: **Oye no llames asi a mi hermana chucho , por cierto Jake espera un momento. Cielo puedes acercarte?

Me acerque a Rach y ella rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos de modo que ella me tenia abrazada por detrás.

**R: **Mi amor te presento a Jacob Black , primo de Puck y jefe de una de las manadas de La Push.

**Ja:** Te das cuenta que es humana verdad.

**R: **Lo se Jake , es mi compañera , mi alma gemela.

**Ja :** Pues si es así , nunca le faltara protección y encantado...

**Q: **Quinn

**Ja:** Encantado Quinn.

Yo también estoy encantado de conocer a la persona que puede dominar a Rachel Cullen , por cierto yo soy Seth- dijo u chico que no tendría mas de 15 años , moreno y también muy musculoso .

**Q: ** Es un gusto conoceros chicos.

**Ja: ** Igualmente Quinn , pero me temo que tendremos que dejar esta charla para otro dia ya que alguien nos reclama en casa.

**R:** Leah?

**Ja**: La misma , bueno un gusto , ahh y dile a Edward que pasare mañana a ver como va el embarazo de Bella .

**R: ** Yo me encargo Jake.

Delante de mis narices esos dos chicos se transformaron en dos enormes lobos , uno de color rojizo y otro de color arena , los cuales desparecieron entre el espesor de la flora del bosque.

Rachel empezó a dejarme pequeños besos en el cuello los cuales solo se detuvieron para que ella hablase.

**R: ** Estas bien amor?

**Q:** Estoy bien cielo, solo que creo que es demasiada información.

**R: **Quieres ir a dar una vuelta con las Brittana?

**Q: **Me parece perfecto .

Nos acercamos hasta la casa y nos metimos en el garaje , me quede alucinada con la cantidad de coches que tienen los Cullen , de un momento a otro aparecieron Britt y Santana.

**Br:** Con que coche vamos?

Rachel no dijo nada , solo le lanzo las llaves a Santana , quien las cogió a la primera y le dio a el botón del desbloqueo haciendo que sonase desde la parte derecha del garaje , el indicador de que el coche estaba abierto . Santana se encamino hacia la dirección del sonido , y pego un gritito cuando se vio delante del coche. Era un coche precioso . Era un Shealby Mustang GT500 en color gris.

**R: **A que estas esperando San , móntate.

**S:** Sabes que con la tu antigua apariencia me parecías un enano irritante?

**R: **Si y ?

**S: **Que si no hubieras ido con esa aspecto y personalidad al instituto no te hubiera tratado tan mal , me disculpo por eso y que ahora al ver como eres me caes muy pero que muy bien y quiero que sepas que tienes una amiga en mi.

**R: ** Y todo esto porque te dejo conducir mi coche?

**S: ** No , porque te quiero tener como amiga y ya que eres familia entre comillas de mi chica tendré que llevarme bien contigo y ademas tu novia es como si fuera mi hermana.

**R: **Te acepto las disculpas San y que mejor que sellar una nueva amistad con un abrazo.

Tímidamente Santana se acerco a mi novia y le dio un abrazo , el cual duro pocos segundos.

**R:** Si no te importa es mejor que lleve yo el coche primero para que veas como va y eso vale. Mi amor te importa ir detrás con Britt.

**Q:** No hay problema.

Las cuatro entramos en el coche . Al encenderse el motor del coche produjo un ronroneo muy leve. Al avanzar de los metros del coche la puerta se abrió inmediatamente , por lo que salimos de la mansión . 10 minutos después de estar en el coche sin dirigirnos a ninguna parte Rachel se paro en un arcén y le cedió el control del vehículo a Santana la cual lo disfruto al máximo durante la hora siguiente , pasada la hora Rachel volvió a ponerse al volante llevándonos de vuelta a la mansión de los Cullen ya que eran las 21:30 lo que en un horario humano significa la cena.

Esme nos esperaba tanto a mi como a San con una deliciosa variedad de platos los cuales si estaba tan buenos como se veían serian una delicia.

Yo me decante por la lasagna de carne y un poco de ensalada , todo estaba deliciosa.

**Q:** Estaba todo delicioso Sra. Cullen

**Es: ** Quinn cielo no tienes que tratarme de usted , somos familia , esta con mi hija así que Esme esta bien.

**Q: **De acuerdo Esme

**Es:** Para ti también Santana.

San solo le contesto con un asentimiento de cabeza ya que tenia la boca llena de comida.

Me dirigía hacia las escaleras cuando mi cintura fue rodeada por unos brazos los cuales yo conocía perfectamente.

**R: **Estas cansada mi amor?

**Q: ** Un poco .

**R:** Nos vamos a la cama?

**Q:** Si

Fuimos de la mano hasta la habitación de Rachel . Yo cogí mi muda de pijama y me cambie en el baño , al llegar de vuelta a la habitación Rachel estaba enfundada en un pijama lila el cual consistía en unos pantalones largos y una camiseta de marga corta con un estampado de unos bailarines.

Deje la ropa que me había quitado en la silla del escritorio y me metí debajo de las cobijas , rodeada por los brazos de Rachel.

**R:** Como estas ?

**Q: **Estoy en un estado que se encuentra entre la alucinación y la felicidad . Feliz porque por fin estoy contigo y se que mis sentimientos son correspondidos y alucinada por el hecho de que mi novia , una de mis mejores amigas y la familia de estas son vampiros.

**R:** Si prefieres irte a casa sola solo tienes que decirme-lo y te llevare , pero te protegere desde las sombras , no podría soportar que te pasase algo.

**Q:** Y yo no podría soportar estar lejos de ti , Quinn sin Rachel no es Quinn , si me fuera de aquí mi corazón se quedaría ya que es tuyo desde hace mucho tiempo.

**R:** Pues entonces tendrás que quedarte conmigo – dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

**Q: **Mira tu que problema – le conteste también con una sonrisa en los labios.

De un momento a otro me vi debajo de Rachel mientras esta me besaba dulcemente en los labios . La sensación de los labios de Rachel aplastando los míos se había convertido en mi sensación favorita en el mundo . Sencillamente estar junto a ella era lo mejor de mis días. No se si fueron minutos o horas el tiempo que estuvimos besándonos solo se que nunca tendría suficiente de Rachel .

**R:** Es bastante tarde , y tienes sueño.

**Q:** Pues entonces va monos a dormir.

**R:** Duerme , yo velare tu sueño.

**Q:** Duerme tu también conmigo.

**R:** Nosotros no dormimos , nunca y para mi verte dormir es suficientemente reconfortante como unas buenas 8 horas de sueño.

**Q:** Buenas noches cariño.

**R:** Buenas Noches mi amor.

Me acomode en el pecho de Rachel y no se en que momento acepte la invitación de caer en los brazos de morfeo , personificados por los brazos del amor de mi vida.

A la mañana siguiente.

Me desperté sola en la cama , cuando procedía a levantarme para vestirme la puerta de la habitación se abrió . Entrando por ella Rachel con una bandeja que contenía lo que supongo que era mi desayuno.

**R:** Buenos días cielo

**Q:** Buenos días amor , no crees que te has pasado con la cantidad en el desayuno.

**R:** Créeme la necesitaras , mis hermanas y las de Britt pretenden secuestrarnos durante todo un dia a las Brittana y a nosotras.

**Q: **Que pasa , que tienen planeado.

**R:** Según lo que me ha dicho Edward que ha visto en la mente de Alice , es compras , comer y mas compras.

**Q:** No sera para tanto , me encantan las compras y que es eso de que Edward lo ha visto en la mente de Alice.

**R:** Créeme mis hermanas y mis primas son unas compradoras compulsivas , sobretodo Alice y Tanya y por lo otro Edward puede leer la mente de todos menos la de Bella y la moa.

**Q:** Entonces quiere decir que ha leído mi mente.

**R:** No , siempre estas bajo el amparo de mi escudo de protección mental y Edward no puede leerte mientras estés protegida.

**Q: **Se que eres una esponja y que copias todos los dones que detectas , de quien es el don del escudo?

**R: **En realidad es mio , se puede decir que mi escudo es la barrera protectora que me protege a mi y a los dones que copio.

**Q:** Quiere decir que eso que tu también puedes leer mi mente.

**R: **Poder puedo , pero considero eso como una falta de respeto hacia la intimidad de la persona , solo lo utilizo cuando es estrictamente necesario.

**Q: **Y porque Edward no lo hace?

**R:** Le es imposible , es capaz de bloquear los pensamientos , es como yo , detecto todos los dones pero en la decisión de copiarlos tengo elección de hacer-lo o no.

Me comí todo el desayuno el cual consistía en frutas cortadas , zumo y unas tostadas francesas , todo delicioso , me pregunto si cuando Esme era humana era Chef.

No no era chef – me contesto una voz desde el piso inferior

**R: **Edward no seas cotilla , céntrate en tu mujer -dijo gritando, al acabar se volvió hacia mi- lo siento cielo se me ha pasado ponerte el escudo para que el cotilla de mi hermano no se meta.

Le dirigí una sonrisa y salí de la cama para poder vestirme , me dirigí al baño encontrándome encima del baño una muda de ropa perfectamente doblada , seguramente cosa de Alice . El conjunto estaba formado por unos pitillos negros , una camiseta de licra blanca , un jersey de lana fino de color gris , un chaqueta tejana , un pañuelo gris , un gorro de lana rojo y unas convers también rojas y como siempre todo de mi talla . Cogí el pijama y lo doblé , volví a la habitación y lo deje sobre la cama y me dirigí hacia las escaleras donde me encontré con un gracioso cuadro . Un cuadro conformado solamente por birretes de graduación.

**Q:** Mira que gracioso.

**Ro:** La verdad es que nos graduamos mucho.

**Q: **Cuanto es mucho.

**Ro:** Yo me he graduado como 20 veces , al igual que Emmett , Alice y Jasper . Los pelirrojos de la casa como unas 5 veces mas.

**Q:** No os cansáis de vivir la experiencia del instituto una y otra y otra vez ?

**A:** Acabas acostumbrándote , pero es lo único que podemos hacer que sea medianamente humano en nuestro día a día .

**Q**: Por cierto a donde vamos a ir , según Rachel sois unas compradoras compulsivas.

**Ro:** Nosotras , compradoras compulsivas ?

**Q:** Si

**A:** Tu has visto el armario de Rachel.

**Q:** En su habitación solo hay un armario diminuto.

**Ro:** Eso es por que no has visto el trasfondo de ese armario ,vale admito que su armario no tiene comparación con el de Alice y el mio , pero a Rachel también le gusta bastante la ropa.

**Q: **Vosotras sabéis como iba vestida en Lima.

**A: **Lo de los jerseys de animales , las faldas a cuadros y las medias hasta las rodillas?- yo le conteste con un asentimiento- El primer día Rachel recibió por accidente parte de un granizado sobre su ropa de diseñador y decidió comprarse ropa mas barata para no estropear su ropa buena.

**R:** Que estáis tramado Barbie y gnomo versión vampirica .

**A: **Oye nos ofendes y nada le decíamos a nuestra cuñadita que a ti también te gusta comprar.

**R:** Me gusta , pero no soy una loca como vosotras , a que centro comercial esta vez?

**Ro:** Punto uno no soy una Barbie y punto dos , Seattle y vamos en tu coche y en el de Tanya.

**R:** Pues entonces que estamos esperando , esperarnos abajo chicas.

Rosalie y Alice se fueron y nos dejaron a nosotras solas , de un momento a otro me vi rodeado por unos fuertes brazos.

**R: **Hola cielo

**Q:** Hola amor

Rachel se acerco a mi y unió nuestros labios en un dulce beso

**R:** Preparada para un día de tortura a manos de mi familia.

**Q:** Mientras este contigo soy capaz de superar cualquier cosa

Bajamos , nos subimos al coche y emprendimos camino hacia una tarde de chicas.

**Bueno aquí les dejo el nuevo capitulo , como siempre me encanta que me digan que piensan , pero si lo hacen en español mejor , el ingles no es mi fuerte**

**Besitos y gracias**

**Atte: Laulau2311**


End file.
